Industry has recently become more aware of and concerned with contamination control in liquids, such as hydraulic fluids. In this regard, particle counters have been employed for analyzing the hydraulic fluid and determining the amount of particle contamination in the fluid, and conventional sensors are available for the purpose mentioned. However, the sensors that are presently available are designed primarily for laboratory use, and their operation is not fast enough for production line use, and the available equipment requires an expert operator whose skills are beyond those of the usual production personnel. Also, to use present-day particle counters directly in a production system presents a problem in obtaining an accurate count since the system normally has pressure variations, and the sensors are sensitive to pressure variations and pulsations and thus give inaccurate counts.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of this invention to provide apparatus for counting particle contamination in a liquid and to obtain an accurate count of the particles even though the apparatus is connected with the liquid lines in an industrial installation. Further, the aforementioned objective is accomplished even where the apparatus is not directly connected to the industrial installation, but only a specimen of the liquid is obtained from the industrial liquid line and is fed into the apparatus of this invention, all for obtaining an accurate particle count.
More particularly, it is the result and objective of this invention to provide apparatus for counting particle contamination in a liquid, wherein the apparatus creates and maintains a uniform pressure on the liquid being analyzed, and thus the accurate particle count is obtained. Still further, the aforementioned objectives and advantages are accomplished through reliable and available and easily operated apparatus, such that the apparatus can be readily and easily provided, and even a nonskilled or untrained person can operate the apparatus and obtain an accurate particle count. Still further, the apparatus of this invention permits the analysis of the multiplicity of specimens and with each specimen being subjected to the same pressure so that the apparatus will accurately operate on each specimen and the operation and end results and time of each test will be related to each other.
Still further, the prior art particle counter systems commonly utilize low pressure air to force the liquid through the sensor, and this is done generally at a maximum of approximately 30 psi. The present invention operates without the need for an air supply, and the system is easily provided and arranged to create a pressure of 100 psi which significantly reduces the size of entrained air bubbles in the liquid, and such air bubbles commonly create a counting error since the conventional sensor will respond to the presence of air bubbles.
Still further, it is an object of this invention to provide apparatus for counting particle contamination in a liquid, and wherein the apparatus is automatic in creating the desired pressure in the liquid being analyzed and in actuating switches which are electrically connected to the sensor so that the sensor is automatically positioned in a reset and a start and a stop condition, all as desired.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.